


Disputa

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Minseok is the best person in the world, narrador observador
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Minseok não entendia como uma tomada conseguiu atrair duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mas se tinha uma coisa que Minseok sabia é que ambos, apesar de tão óbvios, demorariam demais para perceberem como se sentiam a respeito um do outro. Então, por que não dar uma ajudinha?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han
Kudos: 2





	Disputa

Minseok adorava seu emprego.

Trabalhar na cafeteria dos seus pais no período após a escola parecia entediante para alguns, mas não para o herdeiro Kim. Minseok gostava de observar as pessoas por detrás do seu balcão, gostava de ver a peculiaridade de algumas delas e até mesmo a rotina o encantava. Cada pessoa tinha alguma mania em especial e Minseok adorava observar cada uma delas.

Seus pais pediram para que começasse a trabalhar por meio período há apenas seis meses, para que possa adquirir experiência quando fosse sua vez de administrar os negócios; em contrapartida, além do seu salário, Minseok poderia beber quanto café quisesse durante seu turno (seus pais sabiam de sua paixão por café e, naquele momento, não pareceu errado para Minseok que essa fosse sua barganha).

Durante os seis meses, Minseok conheceu diversas pessoas interessantes.

Havia uma garota que todas as quartas-feiras se sentava no balcão, dispensava-lhe seu melhor sorriso enquanto espera que seu cappuccino com um coração formado em cima chegue com seu pedaço de torta favorito. Enquanto come, gosta que o atendente continue ali conversando consigo porque alega que o café da manhã com seus pais nunca a alegrava tanto quanto passar as tardes de quarta ao lado de Minseok.

Minseok gostava da companhia da garota, embora nunca tenha descoberto seu nome. Seu sorriso era bonito e ela sempre soube como deixa-lo confortável enquanto conversavam, então se perguntava por que nunca soube muito sobre ela. Sabia que estudavam na mesma escola pois a garota sempre aparecia com seu uniforme pouco depois que ele assumia seu posto; sabia que era o motivo pelo qual a garota aparecia, porque certa vez fizera o experimento de chegar mais tarde e a encontrou do outro lado da rua, surpresa por ter sido pega. E, mesmo que soubesse que fora descoberta, nunca deixou de sorrir mesmo que envergonhada para Minseok todas as vezes que cruzava pela porta.

Minseok também conheceu um casal que comemorava seu namoro a cada semana. O rapaz nunca entendeu o motivo da comemoração semanal, mas imaginava que talvez eles gostassem de ser diferentes da maioria e não comemorar apenas em datas comemorativas. Apesar de estranhar no início, Minseok sabia que toda segunda feira à noite, quase no final do seu turno e quando fecharia a cafeteria, com os chocolates quentes esfriando à sua frente, teria o sorriso apaixonado trocado entre um casal que sequer conhecia e que ainda assim o confortava por dentro saber que ainda havia paixão de verdade no mundo.

Todos os dias, quando a lua está começando a surgir, Minseok observava um senhor que se sentava sempre à mesa próxima da porta, como se estivesse sempre com tanta pressa que era necessário que saísse correndo a qualquer momento. Minseok deixava seu café puro e extraforte que quase sempre era ignorado pelo senhor que parecia muito concentrado nas notícias de seu jornal, mas que nunca deixava de pedir por sua xícara de café e até mesmo deixava algumas gorjetas para Minseok de vez em quando. Minseok jamais o entendeu, mas estava feliz com o dinheiro extra.

Entretanto, acima de qualquer cliente, fixo ou não, que já observara, Minseok gostava especialmente de dois deles.

Eles não tinham nada em comum, para ser sincero. Um deles era um conhecido de Minseok e chama-se Luhan, partilhavam a paixão pelo café e o futebol os uniu mais rápido do que imaginavam. Luhan tinha feições delicadas e olhos sonhadores, mas era dono de uma personalidade forte e teimosa. Minseok perdeu as contas de quantas vezes riu das reclamações que Luhan trazia do trabalho – vale ressaltar que o rapaz era alguns anos mais velhos que Minseok, mas isso nunca atrapalhou a amizade que estabeleceram.

O outro rapaz era um frequentador assíduo, assim como Luhan. Minseok descobriu seu nome por acaso, quando o rapaz veio acompanhado de um amigo e ouviu-o ser chamado de Jongdae. Jongdae também aparentava ser mais velho que Minseok, mas seu rosto tornava-se bastante jovial quando sorria, visto seu sorriso assemelhar-se a de um gato. Minseok sabia que Jongdae gostava de bolo de chocolate e de café latte e que era um rapaz bastante simpático, quase sempre risonho com alguma piada fácil nos lábios.

O que ambos tinham em comum?

Ambos costumavam esquecer de carregar seus celulares antes de chegar à cafeteria.

Minseok nunca se importou que seus clientes carregassem seus eletrônicos na cafeteria porque gostava de vê-los felizes e se eram as redes sociais que os faziam sorrir, quem seria o atendente para dizer alguma coisa? Todos os dias, diversas pessoas carregavam desde seus celulares a notebooks enquanto consumiam suas bebidas favoritas e a paz reinava.

Foi numa sexta-feira à noite que Minseok percebeu que talvez a paz não reinasse tanto assim.

A cafeteria estava bastante cheia para uma sexta-feira à noite e Minseok estava contando os minutos para que seu turno finalmente acabasse e pudesse ir para casa, onde se enrolaria em seus cobertores, assistiria a algum anime que seu melhor amigo, Kyungsoo, recomendou (quase sempre envolvendo sangue e assassinatos, mas Minseok sabia relevar o gosto estranho de seu amigo) e pudesse dormir até às 15h da tarde do dia seguinte.

Diversas tomadas estavam conectadas a notebooks e as luzes de suas telas davam um ar mais reconfortante ao ambiente, cujas luzes estavam mais baixas. O som do teclar de alguns era, por vezes, o único som que se ouvia e aquilo estava começando a dar sono ao garoto por detrás do balcão, que não parava de encarar o relógio, ansioso.

A sineta acima da porta soou mais uma vez atraindo sua atenção, fazendo com que se erguesse e sorrisse aos novos clientes. Não se surpreendeu em ver Luhan mais uma vez ali, mas Jongdae não era o tipo de rapaz que passava suas sextas-feiras em cafeterias.

“Olá, Minseok!”, Luhan o cumprimentou. “Quero o de sempre, ok?”

Luhan sempre pedia cappuccino com um pedaço de torta de limão e Minseok assentiu. Conhecia Jongdae tão bem que o rapaz sabia que não precisava fazer seu pedido para que o mais novo soubesse o que queria, portanto, apenas contentou-se em encontrar uma mesa, de preferência próxima a alguma tomada.

Minseok estava calmamente preparando o cappuccino de seu amigo quando as vozes começaram a soar.

“Com licença”, ouviu Luhan dizer e pelo seu timbre pôde perceber que sua paciência estava no limite; dia ruim no trabalho? “Eu preciso dessa tomada.”

“Desculpe”, Jongdae respondeu, “mas tenho alguns documentos para verificar no meu e-mail e realmente preciso colocar o celular para carregar.”

“O senhor pode muito bem procurar uma outra tomada, não?”, Luhan retorquiu. “Eu a vi primeiro.”

“Bem, eu cheguei primeiro, então acho que é meu direito.” Jongdae deu de ombros. “Siga sua dica e procure outra tomada.”

Minseok apoiou-se no balcão para observar o desenrolar; sempre fora um rapaz muito curioso.

“Não tenho tempo para isso, senhor... Eu sequer sei seu nome!”

“Kim Jongdae e o senhor pode, por favor, direcionar-se a outra tomada porque essa discussão não nos levará a nada, senhor...?”

“Meu nome é Lu Han.” Luhan disse. “E eu gostaria muito que o senhor pudesse fazer a gentileza de procurar outra mesa para sentar-se.”

“Acho que esgotei a minha cota de gentileza, então, não, não posso.” Jongdae respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico em seus lábios. “Minseok, por favor!”

Minseok sobressaltou-se e colocou os pedidos de ambos os rapazes em uma bandeja, levando-os à mesma mesa – conhecia a teimosia de Luhan e sabia que ele não sairia dali enquanto não colocasse seu celular para carregar e Jongdae também parecia bastante resoluto em sua decisão de não sair do lugar, portanto, não havia mal em levar seus pedidos juntos.

“Seu cappuccino e torta de limão, Luhan”, Minseok disse, “e o café latte e o bolo de chocolate.”

“Sempre muito gentil, obrigado, Minseok.” Jongdae agradeceu-o antes de voltar a olhar para a tela de seu celular conectado ao carregador.

Luhan sentou-se à mesa junto do rapaz que em tão pouco tempo virou seu objeto de desafeto enquanto Minseok voltava ao balcão. Sabia que Luhan não tinha sido vencido; conhecia a mente diabólica por detrás de um rostinho bonito e estava ansioso para ver qual seria o próximo movimento do chinês. Luhan nunca o decepcionava.

Por alguns instantes, ambos apenas desfrutaram de seu pedido em silêncio. O som dos teclares continuava a ser o único a ser ouvido no ambiente e Jongdae continuava tão vidrado na tela de seu celular que pouco percebia os movimentos ao seu redor. Luhan pareceu atentar-se sobre esse fato, pois, de forma sorrateira, aproximava-se cada vez mais da dita tomada.

Não havia bateria suficiente no celular de Jongdae para que aguentasse seus downloads de arquivos caso estivesse desconectado da energia e foi só quando a tela de seu celular apagou que Jongdae percebeu que o rapazinho de olhos bonitos o havia enganado.

Luhan ostentava um sorriso vitorioso enquanto devolvia o carregador de Jongdae e ligava seu celular, agora devidamente conectado à tomada. Sua torta de limão parecia ainda mais gostosa agora que observava a cara de surpresa e indignação do rapaz à sua frente.

Minseok sorria ao balcão, porque sabia que seu amigo não sairia por baixo da situação. Luhan parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto Jongdae levantava-se e caminhava em direção ao balcão para pagar pelo seu pedido. Minseok conhecia os sorrisos de Jongdae devido suas visitas frequentes a cafeteria e, ao verificar o sorriso estranho nos lábios de Jongdae, pôde confirmar que não era apenas seu amigo chinês que tinha vinganças em mente.

Minseok mal podia esperar para ver no que toda essa situação daria.

**. . .**

Minseok estava certo quando imaginou que durante os próximos dias Luhan e Jongdae apenas se alfinetariam cada vez mais.

Não foram raras as vezes em que Minseok pôde apoiar-se novamente ao balcão para observar as artimanhas utilizadas pelos dois rapazes. Luhan parecia bastante empenhado em “vencer” Jongdae – palavras utilizadas pelo chinês que Minseok apenas se vê no direito de reproduzir – enquanto Jongdae parecia mais se divertir com a raiva alheia do que realmente empenhado em fazer algo.

Alguns dias o sorriso de Jongdae sumia; Luhan às vezes passava um pouco do limite, como quando percebeu que um dos downloads importantes do rapaz estava quase acabando e desconectou seu notebook da tomada apenas porque precisava de bateria. Minseok se recordava de como jamais havia visto tamanha face séria no rosto bonito de Jongdae e perguntou-se qual seria o próximo passo a partir dali.

Guerra foi declarada e a diversão de Kim Minseok apenas começava.

Algumas vezes Minseok sabia que a briga havia se tornado pessoal, porque havia diversas tomadas espalhadas pela cafeteria e ambos continuavam a brigar pela mesma, coincidentemente a tomada que gerou a primeira briga. Alguns clientes também se divertiam com a situação, por vezes vindo a cafeteria no mesmo horário que os dois apenas para desfrutar de uma saudável discussão.

A sexta feira havia chegado mais uma vez e Minseok estava bastante ocupado com os pedidos que precisava atender – nunca entendeu porque tanta gente vinha à cafeteria às sextas quando há muito mais a se fazer com uma noite tão bonita, mas não seria ele a reclamar do movimento, não é? Apesar de ter pouco tempo livre para folhear o novo número de seu mangá favorito, Minseok gostava do movimento da cafeteria, era sempre bom ter mais pessoas para observar.

Minseok olhou no relógio quando ouviu a sineta tocar mais uma vez e sorriu, porque a diversão de sua noite havia chegado. Luhan parecia bastante cansado, notando-se pelas bolsas que se formavam abaixo de seus olhos e seu semblante cabisbaixo. Minseok começou a preparar seu pedido de todos os dias enquanto Luhan dizia um “oi” desanimado.

“Dia ruim no trabalho, hyung?”, Minseok perguntou.

“Yixing me deu um sermão imenso por não ter enviado os documentos para o e-mail dele ontem”, Luhan respondeu com um suspiro cansado. “Eu jurava que tinha sido enviado antes daquele demônio desconectar meu notebook mais uma vez da tomada.”

“Por que você não experimenta trazer o notebook com um pouco de carga pra cá?”, Minseok perguntou dando de ombros. Parecia uma solução muito óbvio para o mais novo.

“Às vezes tem carga suficiente, mas o meu dia é muito cheio para eu me lembrar de recarregar o notebook no trabalho.” Luhan disse. “Eu venho pra cá porque gosto do ambiente e porque não há muito mais me esperando em casa, então o mínimo que quero é usar da sua energia pra recarregá-lo, mas Kim Jongdae sempre acontece.”

“Você realmente não consegue manter meu nome fora da sua boca, não é mesmo, Luhan?”, Jongdae perguntou de forma debochada assustando o chinês. Minseok tampouco o viu chegar.

“Como se a noite já não fosse ruim o suficiente...”, Luhan disse baixinho. “Hoje é para viagem, Minnie. Eu realmente tenho muito trabalho pra fazer e certas pessoas não me deixariam terminar aqui.”

“É uma pena, eu jurava que hoje nos divertiríamos, Luhan.” Jongdae disse, com falso pesar. Luhan rolou os olhos enquanto pegava o embrulho feito por Minseok e caminhava até a porta. “Até o próximo dia!”

Luhan nem se deu ao trabalho de responde-lo e abandonou o recinto. Jongdae continuava sorrindo quando se encostou ao balcão e pediu pelo mesmo latte e bolo de sempre. Minseok notou seu bom humor enquanto preparava o latte e não pôde se impedir de ficar curioso.

“Dia bom hoje?”

“Foi um ótimo dia e hoje é sexta, nem precisamos de muitos motivos para ser feliz numa sexta feira, não é?”, Jongdae respondeu sorridente. “Eu realmente achei que poderia rir de Luhan hoje para fechar a noite com chave de ouro, mas ele parece mais estressadinho do que de costume.”

“O hyung teve um mau dia”, Minseok comentou. “Acho que não seria uma boa ideia mexer com ele hoje.”

“Sempre tem os dias seguintes”, Jongdae piscou.

Minseok concordou – qual é, ele gostava de ver as brigas, eram divertidas – e Jongdae foi sentar-se à mesa a qual estava acostumado. Parecia um pouco estranho que os murmurinhos ouvidos no ambiente estivessem tão baixos porque todos estavam acostumados com as vozes altas de Luhan e Jongdae se confrontando.

Minseok gostava dessa rotina.

**. . .**

Uma terça feira preguiçosa chegava quase a seu fim quando a sineta soou mais uma vez.

O clima estava muito abafado, o que explicava o baixo movimento da cafeteria naquela noite em especial. A maioria das pessoas aproveitariam o tempo para tomar sorvete ou qualquer coisa que as refrescasse mais do que qualquer xícara de algum derivado do café.

Entretanto, Luhan não se podia negar seu vício de todo dia.

“Minnie~!”, Luhan disse. “Parece que há poucas pessoas hoje, hm?”

“Está muito quente para café, hyung.” Minseok explicou. “Mas parece que você não pensa assim, certo?”

“Sabe que não posso me negar café”, Luhan riu. “O mesmo de sempre.”

Minseok assentiu e começou a preparar o cappuccino da forma que sabia que Luhan gostava. De fato, o movimento estava um pouco mais baixo do que de costume, o que não significa que as mesas estavam todas vazias e Luhan teve um certo problema em encontrar uma mesa que pudesse usar para recarregar, mais uma vez, seu notebook.

“Lembrou-se de recarregar o notebook, hyung?”, Minseok perguntou um pouco mais alto.

“Não foi dessa vez, Minseok, um dia eu me lembro, prometo”, Luhan riu.

Luhan avistou a mesa a qual estava acostumado a evitar alguns dias e encontrou o mesmo rapaz sentado. Jongdae parecia concentrado no que estava lendo na tela de seu tablet conectado à energia e Luhan pegou-se pensando por um momento que seu rosto realmente se tornava mais bonito quando estava sorrindo.

Meneou a cabeça, tentando afastar os ditos pensamentos daquela a quem ainda tentava manter como um desafeto, mas que a cada dia tornava-se mais difícil não sorrir pelas gracinhas feitas, Luhan caminhou em direção à mesa de Jongdae.

“Boa noite, Jongdae.”

Jongdae levantou o rosto rápido e surpreso por ter sido chamado por quem não via alguns dias. Em seguida, o sorriso de canto voltou a brotar em seus lábios, fazendo com que seu rosto se assemelhe ainda mais a de um felino.

“Quanto tempo, Luhan.” Jongdae o cumprimentou. “Faz alguns dias que não aparecia por esses lados.”

Luhan sabia que Jongdae o viu sentar-se em outras mesas nos dias que se passaram, mas resolveu que não precisavam comentar nada a respeito. “Tive alguns problemas do trabalho para resolver e eu definitivamente não podia perder tempo.”

“Me deixa magoado que pense que nosso tempo juntos é perda de tempo”, Jongdae disse.

“Você considera bom o tempo que passamos discutindo por uma tomada, Kim Jongdae?”

“Sendo sincero? Eu me divirto bastante”, Jongdae respondeu com um riso baixo.

Minseok aproximou-se com o pedido de Luhan, visivelmente curioso pelo motivo que levou Luhan e Jongdae a conversarem como se gostassem um do outro e não apenas se suportassem por uma tomada. Luhan agradeceu-o e por mais que Minseok quisesse sentar-se e observá-los dali mesmo, foi obrigado a voltar ao balcão.

Menos mal, sempre poderia ser mais descarado em observá-los à distância.

“Acho que nunca vi você tão concentrado na tela de algum eletrônico desde que nos esbarramos por aqui”, Luhan comentou enquanto mordiscava seu pedaço de bolo. “Você sempre parece estar ocupando a tomada apenas para me deixar irritado.”

“Parte das vezes realmente é, devo admitir”, Jongdae deu de ombros, “mas dessa vez realmente estou resolvendo problemas.”

“Com o que trabalha, Jongdae?”

“Trabalho em uma editora de livros, sou revisor.” Jongdae respondeu com certo orgulho em sua voz. “Um dos livros em que estou trabalhando está entrando na fase final e eu preciso estar mais atento a cada detalhe que me enviam.”

“Parece muito bacana, talvez eu tenha lido algum livro que você trabalhou.”

“Eu só trabalho nos melhores livros, Luhan, é claro que você já se deparou com o meu trabalho.” Jongdae respondeu, cutucando-o de leve. “E você, com o que trabalha?”

“Não parece tão divertido quanto o seu, mas sou advogado.” Luhan respondeu. “Trabalho com um sócio meu, Zhang Yixing. Viemos da China faz alguns bons anos para fazer faculdade e resolvemos que continuaríamos aqui mesmo.”

“Se é o que você gosta, deve ser divertido para você.” Jongdae disse.

Minseok não conseguia imaginar Luhan como um advogado, talvez porque conheça apenas um lado de sua vida onde se mostra um amante de futebol e a forma como se empolga ao falar sobre seus jogadores favoritos – Minseok se recordava de seus debates acalorados com Luhan sobre quem era o melhor jogador do mundo e se divertia muito com as facetas indignadas de Luhan quando discordava de si – para imaginá-lo sério atuando como advogado.

Jongdae, por outro lado, parecia exatamente o tipo de pessoa que trabalharia com livros. Minseok se recordava de vê-lo com livros sob à mesa enquanto come, quando não está com o tablet ou notebook ligados. Jongdae tem cara de quem conhece cada tipo de livro pela sinopse, sendo capaz de dizer seus títulos por poucas informações.

Minseok voltou sua atenção a dupla depois de um período onde ambos não comentaram nada e apenas terminavam de comer seus pedaços respectivos. Jongdae parecia curioso quanto a mochila que Luhan tinha aos pés.

“Imagino que seja o seu notebook na mochila?”, Jongdae perguntou.

“Ah, sim.” Luhan concordou. “Eu tenho alguns e-mails do Yixing pra verificar, mas-”

“Está sem bateria novamente, suponho”, Jongdae sorriu e Luhan encolheu os ombros. “Pode usar a tomada se quiser, o meu já está carregado.”

Minseok pareceu ainda mais surpreso que Luhan porque pela primeira vez ambos estavam dividindo a tomada sem nenhuma preocupação. Luhan ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso; não esperava que Jongdae fosse ceder e imaginava poder usar o notebook só quando o mesmo fosse embora, mas ali estava o Kim surpreendendo-o mais uma vez.

“Bom, obrigado.” Luhan agradeceu retirando o notebook e seu carregador de dentro da mochila. “Você está sendo muito gentil hoje, Kim Jongdae.”

“Sou uma pessoa encantadora, Luhan.” Jongdae disse. “Você só precisa se dar uma chance de me odiar menos.”

Luhan riu bebericando o que restava de seu cappuccino. “Não te odeio, Jongdae”, disse, “na verdade, você até subiu uns pontinhos.”

Foi a vez de Jongdae rir, enquanto reunia seus pertences. Já havia terminado de beber seu latte e seu serviço havia terminado, mas incrivelmente não sentia a menor vontade de deixar o rapaz ao seu lado sozinho. Apesar das inimizades e alfinetadas iniciais, Jongdae realmente gostava da companhia de Luhan.

“Chegarei ao topo da sua lista em pouco tempo, você vai ver.”

“Eu duvido muito.” Luhan disse. “Você também consegue ser bem chato quando está sendo convencido assim.”

“Eu só confio em mim mesmo. Se eu te provar que está enganado, terá que me pagar o café latte por uma semana. Caso não, eu pago seu cappuccino.”

“Feito”, Luhan aceitou. “Prepare suas economias.”

Minseok também estava muito ansioso para ver quem ganharia (é claro que ninguém precisa saber que ele estava torcendo para Jongdae).

**. . .**

A tarde de sábado estava terrivelmente tediosa para Minseok, principalmente porque havia combinado de sair com Kyungsoo e Joonmyeon, mas seus pais o impediram porque deveria estar na cafeteria para ajuda-los nesse sábado em especial. Logo, mesmo que contrariado, mais uma vez lá estava Minseok secando xícaras.

Por passar as suas tardes nos últimos oito meses – Minseok mal pode acreditar em como tempo voa – trabalhando na cafeteria, geralmente este é o último lugar a qual o rapaz recorre em seus fins de semana, então era uma surpresa para si que fosse um lugar tão procurado tanto por pessoas jovens quanto por pessoas mais velhas.

Minseok estava considerado seriamente chamar Kyungsoo e Joonmyeon para ficarem consigo quando a sineta soou mais uma vez, atraindo sua atenção. Não pôde evitar de se surpreender em ver Luhan por ali.

“O que faz aqui hoje, Luhan?”

“Devo te fazer a mesma pergunta”, Luhan retorquiu. “Eu venho aqui em alguns sábados, mas eu nunca te vi aqui em nenhum deles.”

“Meus pais geralmente ficam nos fins de semana, mas precisaram da minha ajuda hoje.” Minseok explicou. “Isso aqui está um tédio, mas o que posso fazer né?”

“Você adoraria estar em qualquer outro lugar, eu imagino”, Luhan riu. “Mas como não pode, me traz o de sempre.”

“Você é um hyung muito ruim, Luhan”, Minseok reclamou enquanto procurava o que precisava para preparar o cappuccino do chinês ouvindo seu riso às suas costas.

Minseok desconfiava que a real razão das visitas de Luhan era pelo wifi gratuito, porque, quando parou ao lado da mesa do rapaz, a primeira coisa que viu é que ele já estava novamente conectando seu notebook à energia enquanto o agradecia pela rapidez de atendimento.

“Nem em fins de semana você carrega esse notebook?”

“Acho que virou um costume.”

Minseok rolou os olhos e deixou-o sozinho mais uma vez, voltando ao seu tédio particular. Pegou seu celular para se distrair e conversar com os amigos que com certeza estariam fazendo algo muito mais divertido que servir de atendente da cafeteria da família em um sábado.

O tempo realmente passou mais rápido. Kyungsoo e Joonmyeon se compadeciam do tédio do amigo e passaram o tempo trocando mensagens e stickers bonitinhos através do aplicativo de mensagens. Minseok estava rindo de mais um relato de Joonmyeon passando vergonha ao dançar que Kyungsoo fazia quando mais uma vez sua atenção foi tomada pela sineta à porta.

Jongdae passou sorridente pela porta, acenando para Minseok e caminhando em direção à mesa onde Luhan estava. Às vezes Minseok pensava que ambos os rapazes estavam se acostumando a vê-lo servindo-os sempre que já nem se incomodavam mais em fazerem seus pedidos, mas, no momento, o mais novo estava mais preocupado em observar a interação entre os mais velhos.

“Mais um sábado por aqui, Luhan?”

“Gosto do ambiente”, Luhan deu de ombros.

“E do wifi de graça, presumo”, Jongdae fez graça, recebendo um cutucão.

“E você, o que faz aqui?”

“Eu moro perto daqui”, Jongdae revelou, “e gosto bastante do latte que servem aqui então quase sempre é minha melhor opção do que morrer de tédio em casa.”

“Soa bastante legítimo pra mim”, Luhan aceitou.

Minseok mais uma vez interrompeu o diálogo para trazer o latte de Jongdae com o costumeiro bolo de chocolate, afastando-se mais uma vez. A conversa de Joonmyeon e Kyungsoo apitava o tempo todo na tela de seu celular, mas agora sua atenção estava tomada por outra atração.

Luhan e Jongdae eram as melhores pessoas para Minseok observar.

Minseok pôde perceber as sutis mudanças nos dois meses que os rapazes passaram a conversar. As alfinetadas e olhares tortos dos primeiros dias aos poucos deram lugar a conversas casuais sobre assuntos diversos do dia-a-dia. Minseok percebeu que aos poucos as travessuras que aprontavam um com o outro como se ainda estivessem na escola cessaram e deram espaço a trocas de experiências.

Talvez as vozes alteradas tenham cessado, mas Minseok ainda adorava observá-los, principalmente pelas mudanças que ocorreram. Minseok era um ótimo observador.

“Parece que dessa vez é você quem esqueceu de recarregar o celular antes de vir”, Luhan pontuou.

Jongdae encarou seu celular, com um sorriso sem graça. “Eu estava na casa de um amigo e acabei me esquecendo da bateria do celular.”

“Eu percebi que a cafeteria estava mais cheia do que o normal para um sábado, então...”, Luhan começou. “Eu meio que guardei a tomada pra você. Sabia que você viria, você vem todos os sábados, então imaginei que sua memória continuaria tão ruim quanto dois meses atrás.”

“Você notou bastante coisas ao meu respeito, hm?”, Jongdae sorriu sugestivo. Luhan abriu a boca para responder, mas nada veio à sua mente. “Obrigado por pensar em mim, Luhan.”

Luhan deu de ombros como se não se importasse e mudou o assunto para qualquer coisa cotidiana que o tirasse de sua zona de desconforto. É verdade que havia notado uma coisa ou duas a respeito de Jongdae, mas o mesmo não precisava saber disso, definitivamente não precisava.

Minseok também havia notado como Luhan parecia mais atencioso a respeito de Jongdae, permitindo-se inclusive rir de suas piadas mais livremente. O Luhan de dois meses atrás com certeza estaria indignado com sua versão de agora, mas Minseok, secretamente, preferia sua versão mais recente. Era bom ver Luhan um pouco mais relaxado do que costuma ser.

Minseok soube, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse notar, que Jongdae ganharia a aposta feita alguns dias atrás e talvez ele ficasse tão feliz que esquecesse de cobrar sua recompensa (não que Minseok não fosse ser uma ótima pessoa e lembrá-lo apenas por ser um bom garoto e não por querer constranger Luhan, é claro).

**. . .**

Era novamente mais uma sexta feira quando Minseok provou-se certo, dessa vez tão chuvosa que Minseok jurava que não teria nenhum cliente louco suficiente para ir tomar café.

A vida às vezes gosta de provar que nem sempre Minseok estava certo e o relógio marcava exatas 19h quando Jongdae e Luhan chegaram mais uma vez juntos. Os dois estavam bastante unidos, desde o sábado que Minseok fora obrigado a trabalhar uma semana atrás, o que causava ainda mais a curiosidade do mais novo.

Luhan estava sorrindo para Jongdae quando entraram e separaram-se só para que Jongdae pudesse escolher a mesa enquanto Luhan ia até o balcão fazer os pedidos. Minseok aprumou-se em seu banquinho, sedento por informações como sempre fora. A curiosidade sempre seria o pior defeito do rapaz.

“Você e o Jongdae se acertaram?”

“Ele é um cara legal, apesar de tudo.” Luhan disse. “Não conte nunca a ele ou seu ego nunca mais diminuirá, mas ele tem boas piadas e é bem simpático, a gente tem conversado bastante.”

“Ele é só simpático, hyung?”

“Conheço esse sorrisinho insolente, tire-o do rosto”, Luhan o recriminou. “É, Minseok, ele é simpático. O sorriso dele é bem bonito também e... Quer saber, só me dá um cappuccino e o maldito latte de sempre, por favor.”

Minseok riu alto com o constrangimento estampado no rosto do mais velho enquanto preparava as bebidas. O mais velho rolou os olhos e deixou-o sozinho no balcão, voltando a caminhar em direção ao amigo recente. Jongdae estava novamente sentado na mesa que se acostumaram com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Luhan mordeu seu lábio inferior para conter o sorriso apenas por vê-lo sorrir. Jongdae contribuiria ainda mais se deixasse de ser tão bonito.

O que Luhan claramente não percebeu, mas não tinha fugido dos olhos astutos de Kim Minseok, é que Jongdae também estava encantado com o chinês. Minseok notou quanto tempo Jongdae passava observando o chinês enquanto o último ria, a forma como sorria de leve apenas por vê-lo rindo de uma de suas piadas.

Ambos eram tão óbvios e mesmo assim tão cabeças duras que Minseok não sabia o que fazer com ambos.

Olhou para as bebidas alinhadas em sua bandeja e sorriu, colocando-a de volta no balcão. Não fazia mal algum em dar uma ajudinha aos dois rapazes lerdos, afinal. Minseok procurou uma caneta na gaveta mais próxima e apanhou seu pequeno bloquinho de notas, escrevendo rapidamente. Destacou a folha, colocou-a entre as xícaras e caminhou em direção aos seus clientes.

Luhan e Jongdae conversavam sobre o último livro que o último estaria participando e que em breve estaria nas lojas quando Minseok deixou a bandeja. Em dias normais, apenas as xícaras ficariam, mas Minseok queria que ambos vissem o bilhete que deixou e essa era a única forma que achou de fazê-los perceberem o óbvio.

“Minseok, a bandeja vai-”

“Eu a pego daqui a pouco, estou ocupado!”, Minseok deu a primeira desculpa que encontrou e voltou para seu balcão. Luhan deu de ombros e apanhou sua xícara.

“Que bilhete é esse?”, Jongdae perguntou, apanhando-o curioso.

Luhan uniu-se ao rapaz para ler seu conteúdo, não demorando para que ambos se encarassem de forma constrangida.

_“Luhan hyung, você já foi menos lerdo antes. Precisa ser eu a te mostrar como Jongdae consegue fazer uma pintura sua só pelos detalhes que ele passa tanto tempo observando? E você também, Jongdae! Luhan hyung vive sorrindo porque você está sorrindo e não me diga que nunca notou nada._

_Vocês são muito óbvios e muito lerdos ao mesmo tempo. Se ajudem porque eu não tenho como mais._

_Obs: Resolvemos o problema de vocês.”_

“O Minseok realmente precisa aprender a respeitar os mais velhos...”, Luhan comentou, nervoso. O silêncio de Jongdae apenas o deixava mais nervoso.

“Mas acho que ele está certo, sabe?”, Jongdae disse. “Realmente posso pintá-lo se ao menos soubesse fazer uma linha reta.”

Luhan sorriu envergonhado, mas agradeceu. Seus olhos correram de volta para a tomada que os uniu tantas semanas atrás e seu sorriso aumentou ao perceber que realmente haviam resolvido seu problema com Jongdae. O Kim percebeu a sutil mudança e olhou para o mesmo lugar.

“Não é que realmente resolveram?”, Jongdae riu.

Junto à tomada havia um plug que permitia que ambos os carregadores pudessem ser conectados, de forma que Jongdae e Luhan nunca mais precisariam disputar quem precisava mais de recarga para poder utilizar-se da energia da cafeteria.

“Foi realmente engenhoso da parte deles, nunca pensamos nisso”, Luhan admitiu.

“Nós podíamos seguir o que Minseok diz, não é?”, Jongdae perguntou. “Às vezes aquele pivete está certo.”

Minseok notou o sorriso de Luhan ao concordar e sabia que, a partir daquele momento, Luhan e Jongdae ainda teriam muitas outras brigas e desavenças, mas nenhuma mais causada pela tomada que os aproximou. Sabia também que, apesar das personalidades conflitantes, ambos saberiam lidar com suas próprias inseguranças a respeito um do outro e dariam certo.

Minseok sentia-se ainda mais feliz naquela sexta feira chuvosa em saber que poderia colocar “cupido” no seu futuro currículo.


End file.
